


【DickTim】Training

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Just some training, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tim has crush on Dick
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當蝙蝠俠不在城裡，夜翼頂替他的位置給第三任羅賓訓練。When Batman is not in town, Nightwing helps to train the 3rd Robin.中文書面語（Traditional Chinese）
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【DickTim】Training

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 這是Lofter 300粉點梗的第一篇！原梗為 @喵呜喵呜咪 的：「翅翅和提提一起訓練的小故事。」希望你會喜歡！
> 
> ＊ 第一次寫DIckTim，有點不太習慣（呆

在上一任羅賓不幸慘死之後，Tim Drake成為了第三位羅賓。雖說他以前曾經跟在蝙蝠俠和羅賓們，於Gotham的黑夜中上竄下跳，穿梭於高樓之中，但他畢竟未受過正式訓練，總歸進行一下訓練。可是Bruce Wayne不總是在Gotham裡面，所以在那些日子的時候，Dick Grayson會頂替導師的位置和Tim進行訓練。

這對於Tim來說是一個夢寐以求的機會，不單是指可以成為羅賓，更多的是指可以和Dick有接觸的機會。自5歲開始，Dick便已經是他的偶像，Tim真的想不明白會有誰，不被這個優雅、漂亮、熱情、溫柔以及漂亮…..等等，他剛剛是已經說到這點了嗎？隨便吧，反正他不能想到任何人會不喜歡Dick的原因。

當Tim被Dick訓練的時候，還在青春期的年輕男生總是會控制不住自己的一些小想法。特別是像今天這樣，為了訓練Tim的感官靈敏度，他們待在蝙蝠洞的訓練室裡，準備訓練。「選個武器吧，Timmy。」Dick固然選擇他用習慣使用的雙棍，而Tim拿起放在武器架上的長棍時，Dick不禁讚同地說︰「選擇不錯。」男人將一條黑布拿起來，走到Tim的身後，繫在男生的後腦上。

柔軟的黑布遮蔽了Tim的視線，在這個距離下，男生可以感到身後男人溫熱的氣息全呼在他的後頸上。平時他不會有這麼強烈的感受，可畢竟現在是感官訓練，對吧？他可以感覺到Dick的雙手按壓在他的臉上，把黑布在他的臉上掃平，讓它可以貼合在他的臉上。隨著他的動作，Dick的指頭先是掃過他的腦門的髮絲，俐落地繫上一個結，把壓在黑布下的頭髮拉出來，再輕拍Tim的腦門。

「會太緊嗎？」Dick的聲音在他的耳邊響起，氣息就像電流一樣竄到Tim的脊椎間，讓他不住一顫。Tim希望Dick不會意識到他的這個小動作，或是臉上呈現出那不自然的紅。「不會。」Tim搖搖頭，佯裝甚麼都沒有發生過一樣。Dick輕笑著走到Tim的面前，年輕的羅賓不願想像對方笑的原因，他不想知道。

Tim聽著Dick的腳步聲逐漸變遠，帶著玩笑的語氣說︰「I will go easy on you, Timmy.」年輕的男生在黑布下翻了個白眼，準備好姿勢，先行一步向Dick聲音的方向來源揮動長棍，果然被一根棍子擋下來。Tim得意地笑了︰「你覺得需要嗎，old man？」

「嘿，我沒有那麼老！」伴隨Dick帶著笑意的反駁，男人向Tim沒有防備的腰側揮去，Tim得意地笑著，感受到微弱的風在腰側的時候，擋下來了Dick的攻擊。從現在開始，他們沒有再閒聊，認真開始他們的訓練。

失去了視覺的Tim只能依靠他的聽覺去判斷Dick所在的方向，然後預測對方可能會做出的攻擊。年輕的羅賓不只要防禦，還得攻擊。Tim咬著下唇，縱使Dick是被蝙蝠俠訓練出來的，可畢竟他是個人類，或多或少也會有微小的腳步聲。

Tim聽出來Dick在自己的左後方，男人用腳尖著地，大概距離還有他10步距離。Tim大可以現在便轉身攻擊對方，可他不想讓男人發現自己已經意識到對方的存在。所以他刻意握緊了長棍，聳起肩膀，左右晃動腦袋，假裝自己在尋找Dick的所在。

還有5步距離，Tim可以感覺到自己的心跳越來越快，他必須準確預測Dick的攻擊。再過兩秒他就得攔下Dick的攻擊。就是現在了！Tim猛然轉過身，一下便把長棍舉到胸前，擋住一雙棍的攻擊。Dick毫不掩飾語氣中的欣賞：「做得好，Tim。」突如其來的讚賞讓Tim的心漏了一拍，他喜歡聽到從Dick口中的讚美，那特別讓他自豪。

Tim接下Dick每一下攻擊，可是他還得找機會擊向對方。Tim策略性地往後退，繄攥著長棍的手心開始冒出薄汗，但仍然準確地預測到Dick的動作。說實話他可以感覺到Dick的確沒有使出全力，不然以Dick的實力，男人總不可能一次都沒有打中他。這讓Tim的內心不禁稍微急著想要證明自己，所以趁著Dick的雙棍剛被他推開的時候，Tim馬上計算出Dick的雙所在，用力地把長棍敲在男人的雙棍上，果然便聽到兩枝棍跌落在地上清脆聲音。

不帶一絲猶豫，Tim蹲下來，用修長的右腿掃在Dick的腳踝上。聽到Dick失平衡跌坐在地上之後，男生馬上跨坐在對方的小腹上，用長棍抵在Dick的脖子前，說了一句：「投降吧。」

「哇噢，你比我想像中更要好，Timmy。」Dick爽朗的笑聲讓Tim內心泛滿溫暖的自豪：「當然，我可是向最好的學習的。」也許因為剛才一直預測Dick的動作，現在終於得到成果的Tim一時放鬆下來，忘記他的處境。Dick趁著Tim鬆懈的一瞬，握住Tim手上的長棍，上身用力，帶動坐在腰腹上的Tim一同翻身。現在Tim才是躺在地上的人，Dick則壓在其之上，用男生的武器壓在他的脖子上。

「可我不是有教過你，不管任何時候都不要鬆懈，特別是以為自己要贏的時候？」Dick伏下身，仍帶著笑意的聲音在Tim的耳邊低語。如此接近的距離加上被蒙蔽的雙眼，讓Tim只能聚焦在Dick打在他耳邊的氣息上，男生不得不咽下唾液才能克制自己想要哼聲的衝動。Tim雙手想要使勁掙扎，可是Dick把他牢固在地上，他該死的兄長還特地在他耳邊說：「投降吧，Timmy。」而該死的自己也鬼使神差地跟著說：「投降。」

在他頸上的壓力頓時消失，Dick說了一句：「好孩子。」便離開了，只剩Tim一個躺在地上。Tim一手撫上頸側，另一隻手則攥在心口上。他現在的腦袋無法好好的思考，不知道剛才那虛幻的觸感只是他的幻想，還是真實存在。

剛才Dick是在他的脖子上親了一口嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇是久違的Obikin ε-(´∀｀; )


End file.
